


Destiny's Crossing

by crazybob05



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybob05/pseuds/crazybob05
Summary: Uses English dub names from the DiC dub for Sailor Moon and from the English dub of Ronin Warriors.  Post-Talpa, the Ronins are about to settle down to live quiet lives but Ryo is uneasy and finds the Sailor Scouts during a turbulent time. There will be pairings, but they'll be according to personality and I'm trying not to mess with most of the canon pairings.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Date Seiji | Sage Date/Yagyu Nasuti | Mia Koji, Hashiba Touma/Hino Rei, Mouri Shin/Mizuno Ami, Ryou Sanada/Aino Minako, Shu Rei Faun/Kino Makoto
Kudos: 1





	1. Fated Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon, if I did, we would have had an official crossover a long time ago...

The battle against Talpa was over, Kayura and the Warlords withdrew to the Dynasty's Realm, leaving the Ronin Warriors as custodians of the Earth. Even as they tried to resume their normal lives, enrolling in school and trying to do normal teenage boy things Ryo still felt uneasy. Something gnawed at the edge of his mind. He could feel another fight brewing but it was nebulous, he could perceive the danger but it didn't seem to materialize. He knew that the other Ronins would think him paranoid if he brought it up so he was on his own for intel gathering for the time being. His instincts led him to the Hikawa Shrine.

"Why here?" he thought, "It's just a shrine... I seriously doubt anything sinister is going on here..."

Ryo Sanada was never the spiritual type but today he decided to pray for good fortune. As he passed by the shrine maiden and her friends, he could feel their eyes upon him. They were all staring, it made him suddenly feel self-conscious.

"Excuse me, ladies... I'll be outta' here in a minute..." he stated, trying his best to be polite.

He did get an odd feeling from those girls and the two cats hanging around them but he ignored it. As he concluded his prayer, he clapped twice and began to leave. Passing by the girls again made him nervous, he could feel them still staring at him. Now he could tell why mere girls made him so nervous, each of these five girls held some kind of power, he could feel it. This was far more tangible than the feeling of danger he was getting before. Whoever these girls were, they were indeed powerful, rivaling him and the other Ronin Warriors for sure.

"What to do?" he thought, "Obviously keeping an eye on these girls is prudent but I'm outnumbered here, so I can't risk their wrath... I'll pretend to leave, then sneak back into the temple grounds and listen in on their conversation... I don't like eavesdropping but it might give me some clues."

He passed by them, hoping none of them would try talking to him. That hope went out the window when the one with long blonde hair and a red ribbon in her hair approached him. She had a gentle smile across her face and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

"Here, you dropped this on your way in..." she stated. Handing him a book that he hadn't noticed had fallen out of his bag.

"Uhm... Th-thanks..." he replied. He took the book from her and hoped she didn't notice his face flushed bright red. "S-sorry to bother you, I'll-I'll be on my way...!" he stammered quickly.

With that he left the shrine in haste, almost forgetting the plan he'd formed in his mind. He hated this but he decided to shed his civilian clothes for his under-armor. That meant that he'd have to buy a new school uniform. Thankfully, no one going in or out of the shrine had noticed him slip back in. And he continued to go unnoticed as he approached the spot the girls were chatting while hidden in the temple ground's abundant brush. The talking cats caught him by surprise but he maintained his silence and kept listening. He heard terms unfamiliar to him; "Queen Beryl, Zoisite, Silver Emperion Crystal, Negaverse".

"This Silver Emperion Crystal seems important, maybe I should try to get my hands on it..." he thought, "Wait, scratch that, those girls already have it..."

Shaking himself from that thought, he realized that one of those talking cats had noticed him. The white one who spoke with a raspy male voice. He knew if he moved now that they would see the bushes rustling but if he didn't, he'd be caught anyway. Retreat was his only option at this point. Sure enough, they noticed the bushes rustling and had caught sight of his back as he took off. Scaling the temple walls and jumping across rooftops to get away, he hoped they wouldn't be able to follow him. He ducked into an alleyway and hoped they wouldn't find him, he dug into his backpack for a change of clothes only to facepalm when he realized he hadn't packed a change of clothes that day.

He was about to call for pickup from Kento or Sage when he heard something.

"There you are!" a female voice called.

One of the girls from before. The brunette with her hair tied back, she had a mean look in her eyes. The alleyway was tight and dead-ended. He could possibly take one of these girls but something told him that he still didn't want to. So instead he chose to keep running. In the end, it didn't help. He ended up cornered by the same girl he'd gotten an up-close encounter with earlier in a construction yard.

"Venus Star Power!" she shouted.

Before his eyes, she transformed into something he hadn't seen before but it was as though that power he'd felt before was packed into a jar far too small to hold it all and she'd just taken off the lid. This was going to be a fight after all and reluctantly he relented to that fact.

"Armor of Wildfire! Tao Jin!" he shouted.

By the look on her face, he knew she hadn't expected him to transform either. Hopefully, she hadn't had a good look at his face after cornering him. He kept his distance and kept on the defensive, looking for a way to end the fight without seriously hurting this "Sailor Venus" as she called herself. He hadn't paid attention to her whole spiel but if what she had said was true, they would end up on the same side. He deflected another "Crescent Beam" with his swords, she sure wasn't making this easy for him. A break came in the fighting when that same white cat from before halted her attack.

"Wait! Are you a Ronin Warrior?! Ho-hoh! Are we in luck!" he exclaimed, "Cool it, Sailor Venus, this guy's no enemy... In fact, quite the opposite, he's a friend..."

"But he was spying on us...!" she argued.

"I'm sure he has his reasons, don'tcha' big fella'?" the cat replied.

"Uh sure..." Ryo replied.

"Luna's gonna' love this!" the white cat stated ecstatically.

"Care to explain, Artemis?" Venus asked impatiently.

"Back when the Silver Moon Civilization fell, we did have help from Earth in the form of a group who called themselves the Ronin Warriors. We never got their names but we did hear the names of their armors; Wildfire, Hardrock, Strata, Halo, and Torrent. This guy is wearing the armor of Wildfire," the cat continued to explain.

Ryo sheathed his swords.

"We're lucky! I didn't expect to find a Ronin Warrior! Just as lucky he doesn't seem to wanna' fight us..." the cat stated.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"The Ronin Warriors are powerful, really powerful! As in, the whole negaverse shakin' in their boots powerful!" the cat continued.

She'd let her guard down too soon. Something evil was about to get the jump on her. He jumped in pushing her out of the way and blocking the attack. A strange person had tried to attack Sailor Venus from behind. He could sense the evil intent of this person.

"Foolish little boy, getting in my way!" the stranger groused.

"I dunno' who you are but you're clearly an enemy!" Ryo declared.

"Trying to play hero, are we...?! I'll put you in the ground!" he shouted back.

"You've got that backwards...! Flare Up Now!" he shouted. Attempting his attack against this newcomer.

The evil stranger escaped before the Flare could destroy him and Ryo turned his attention to the girl.

"Hey! Are you ok?" he asked in a panic.

"Y-yeah... You-you saved me... Even after I attacked you..." she stated, surprised by this turn of events.

No doubt about it now, she could see his face. He regretted retracting the mask built into the helmet because now she could clearly see his face.

"Hey! You're that guy from the temple!" she declared.

Ryo wanted to leave as quickly as he could, especially when the other girls arrived. The two talking cats managed to calm these "Sailor Scouts" down upon seeing him. He felt awkward, being a subject of conversation as if he weren't there but didn't feel right about interjecting.

"Why were you spying on us!?" Jupiter asked accusingly.

"Because I don't know what's going on...!" he replied, "I know something is, but I dunno' what!"

"Well, that won't do at all...!" the black cat stated.

Luna, as she introduced herself, proceeded to explain about the Sailor Scouts' mission and filled in the gaps for him.

"Will you bring the other Ronin Warriors to meet with us at the temple tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll do my best but those guys can be stubborn..." he affirmed.

The next day, Ryo had managed to convince the other Ronins to join him at the shrine. With the Sailor Scouts already there. Introductions were brief and the explanation from Luna was long-winded.

"So these negaverse jerks took your friend and brainwashed him...?" Kento started, "Well don't you worry 'bout it! You can count on ol' Hardrock whenever ya' need me!"

"Suppose I could pitch in... Not keen on fighting another world-ending evil after beatin' Talpa but nothin' for it, I guess..." Cye relented with a sigh.

Rowen and Sage exchanged looks and silently relented on the matter.

"Losin' Tuxedo Mask was a huge blow, but with the Ronin Warriors on our side, maybe our luck's turnin' around...!" Artemis stated enthusiastically.

"We can certainly hope, Artemis..." Luna replied.

"Don'cha' worry Serena! We'll get yer boyfriend back! Even if I gotta' punch him back to his senses!" Kento laughed.

"Oh yeah, Kento, that'll work for sure..." Cye replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Aaanyway, now that we're all buddy-buddy... Who's up for pizza? I'm starvin'!" Kento declared.

"Ooh! Pizza sounds good! And ice cream!" Serena continued.

"Yeah! Ice cream!" the former cheered.

"Oh dear..." Luna sighed.


	2. Mia Koji, the Ancient One's Successor

Mia Koji had just dropped off the boys at the Hikawa Shrine. She had a list of things that needed to get done that day, but she was in high spirits. Today was the first time she'd seen Ryo so full of energy in a while. She could tell right away before he had said anything to the group the evening before that he'd met someone new. She remembered the look in Ryo's eyes when she'd had to tell him that she was dating Sage, it hurt her to see her friend in such torment but it had to be done. He spent some time not talking to her or Sage and now he seemed like his old self again.

Today seemed happy and bright. She felt like nothing could go wrong. Along the road back to her house, just outside town, she had to stop the car. A woman in the middle of the road, a very familiar woman with long black hair.

"Mia Koji..." she stated softly, a warm smile across her face.

"Lady Kayura!" Mia exclaimed.

"There is much we need to discuss..." Kayura stated.

"Then let's talk about it at my house..." Mia suggested.

Kayura hesitantly got into the car with Mia and allowed the younger woman to drive to her house. Upon arriving at the Koji house, where Mia had been raised by her late grandfather, Mia immediately set to making tea.

"How do you take your tea, Lady Kayura?" she asked.

"Please, the formality is unnecessary... We are friends... Simply address me as Kayura..." the visitor asked, "And with some honey and lemon juice, please..."

Mia prepared the tea in silence and placed a hot cup of tea in front of her guest.

"Thank you..." Kayura replied softly, taking a few ginger sips.

"I take it this isn't a social visit..." Mia surmised.

"I am afraid not... The will of the Ancient One is clear and my own powers are lacking... I cannot maintain as both a successor to the Ancient One and a Warlord... I must pass one or the other to someone else... The Ancient One's staff has chosen its new master..." Kayura explained.

"Wh-who would that be...?" Mia asked nervously.

"You, Mia Koji..." she answered.

"Me? But how!? I can't fight like the rest of you can...! I'm just-..." Mia protested.

"I know this is hard to accept, but time is short and you must accept the staff... A new evil is trying to emerge into this world and the Ronin Warriors will need the Ancient One's power and guidance once more..." Kayura explained.

"I don't understand... How am I supposed to wield the power of the Ancient One...?" the younger woman asked.

"All I know is that the staff has chosen you... I do not know the reasoning behind the Ancient One's will but I will endeavor to teach you all that you need to know..." Kayura replied.

Mia heaved a heavy sigh, she could tell Kayura was serious about this.

"What about-...?" Mia began.

"This should not affect your relationship with Sage of the Halo in any significant way..." she answers.

Hesitantly, Mia reached forwards and grasped the Ancient One's staff, which began to ring at her touch. A bright light surrounded her and when it faded and the staff ceased ringing, Mia found herself dressed in robes similar to the Ancient One's with a straw hat on her head.

"Come, it is time to train you in the use of your new powers..." Kayura instructed.

Wordlessly, Mia followed Kayura into her family's backyard. Momentarily, White Blaze woke from his nap at their approach but he paid the two ladies no mind and simply went back to sleep.

"Kayura, there are things I suddenly know that I didn't before... What's going on...?" Mia asked.

"That is the wisdom of the monks who came before you..." the visitor answered.

After all day of training, Mia didn't feel any stronger even though Kayura had told her that she was learning and very quickly.

"What is this new evil you've been telling me about, Kayura?" Mia asked.

"It's a long story... But since we are done training for today, I will tell you..." she replied.

The two ladies bathed in the onsen to rest from the training while Kayura explained.

"Centuries ago, a magnificent and peaceful civilization rose to power and the moon was its throne... It was a time of wonders and joy but it would not last... A great evil sprang forth from the Earth and swallowed all in its path... The benevolent Queen of this empire sealed this darkness away, hoping it would never be released... Then with her last vestiges of power, sent her own daughter and said daughter's friends to the present time with no memory of their past... She hoped that her beloved daughter and her friends would be able to live in peace..." Kayura explained.

"How do the Ronin Warriors fit into this...?" Mia asked.

"Along with the princess and her friends were five young warriors from Earth who gave their lives trying to stop this wretched evil... They were the Ronin Warriors of that time... Queen Serenity was unable to save the lives of those Ronins, but she preserved the armors and the spirits of those who had worn them... Those spirits found new life and it was the Ancient One who sought them out and watched over them..." Kayura continued.

"Now this evil that destroyed the peaceful moon civilization-..." Mia began.

"Apologies, we call it the Silver Moon Civilization..." Kayura interrupted.

"Uh, right... This Silver Moon Civilization, the evil that destroyed it will return?" Mia asked.

"It has already begun to return... Now the Ronin Warriors will join with new allies to defeat it but as I explained before... The power and wisdom of the Ancient One will once again be needed..." Kayura concluded.

"I understand... It seems I have no choice... I guess this is my destiny..." Mia relented.

"I am sorry, my friend... This is a heavy fate to bear and I wish you did not have to bear it... But there is no other way..." the older woman stated.

"No, it's alright... I'll do everything in my power to protect the Earth and help my friends!" Mia resolved.

"I hope you mean that, Mia... There will be things that you will definitely not enjoy doing..." Kayura added.

"Then I suppose I will just have to accept those things..." she sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in bad need of a Beta reader and maybe some fresh ideas.


End file.
